shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Black D Croke
Introduction black D croke is a man who apears at the marine headquarters and meets with sengoku no one knowns why but some think croke is friend of sengoku that comes to visit him but some say that he is sent on secret missions to kill or stop pirates neither way croke is a mystery he ate the mythical zoan type fruit the bird bird fruit model roc which turns into a giant white bird bigger than a giant Appearance croke wears a black cloak around him and a black outfit under it he is wearing an eye patch on his right eye he has white hair and red eyes Personality croke has a very dark pesonality he laughs at his enemies death and always shows an evil smile on his face once someone attacks him he doesnt hesitate to kill him its said that he can destroy an entire fleet of pirate and not leave a single trace of the ship or the crew Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat from whats known about croke is that he can kill a man with one punch Physical Strength crokes strength is beyond garps even when hes human he can easely punch threw steel and doesnt feel pain at all Agility croke is extremely fast that when he is attacked by an enemy he disapeares and apears infront of his enemy after the attack Endurance its unknown if croke can endure the pain caused by an attack because its pronounced rare that he bleeds Devil Fruit bird bird fruit model roc Summary, unknown Type, mythical zoan Usage, the user is able of transforming into a giant white bird bigger than a giant and when the user is hybrid he can change his size from normal human size to the size of a giant Haki only has Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King ''but doesnt use it much'' Relationships croke has no relationships with anyone at all he only walks to sengoku with an evil smile on his face without even saying a word History only little is known about croke is that when he was six he saw his families murder by pirates the say he wears an eye patch on his right eye because thats the eye that saw the entire death of his family and that the sight of his families murder is what created his hate for pirates then 10 years later the pirate era begun and croke was then overwhelmed with anger but then he found out about nico robin and that she is the only person in the world that can read poneglyph then he thought that he should find her so that she can help revive the ancient weapon to end the pirate era and kill all the pirates in the world but he searched for 15 years without luck then he decided to use the goverments strengh to capture her he was able to sneak into sengoku and was thought to be an assassin because of his devilish smile but then croke offered to join the world goverment in catching nico robin but without being a marine sengoku couldnt accept that offer but then he gotnews that the 3 admirals were being defeated by alpharess D crane sengoku thought to go there himself but then croke said if he captures or kills crane and his crew will he accept his offer sengoku had no choice so he agreed then croke took a small baot sailed to were the battle between crane and the 3 admirals he then stopped there fight and begun his croke was the victor he killed cranes crew and captured him then sengoku accepted his offer he was then known as the goverments secret weapon Character Design crokes look was inspired by dragons cloak and mystery and his personality is something that i made for croke Major Battles croke vs crane (won) Quotes *" if you want to fight me then you must have a death wish ill just kill you and laugh at your corpse" *"i am the one who will make you wish you never became a rotten pirate" *"if you want to fight that bad then you should prepare to die" Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Marine Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Human Category:Male Category:HighestBounty123